Abused and Loved
by Ravenspetater1032
Summary: This story is about a girl who gets abused by her alcoholic father and has had enough. After a trip to the hospital, she and her brother stay at Emily's house where she meets Jacob. Bad summary but it's worth it! JacobXOC
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters in Twilight (Though everyone wishes they did :D). I only own my imagination and my own characters ;P

The next few chapters are short so bare with me but don't worry, they will get bigger!

Chapter 1: Never Wanted Any of This

Yea. I never wanted this life, this body, this soul, this father, and these painful reminders. It feels like the only person who truly cares is my seventeen year old brother, Damien. He actually, truly loves me so whenever he sees the painful events, he does try to stop them. But I can't let Damien get hurt anymore. Every time he butts in or tries to stop my father from my 'punishments', he ends up hurting himself plus me even more. I talk to him afterwards and tell him that I'm okay, but he knows that I'm lying. He says the same thing each time, "You can't lie to me anymore Katrina! You just ...can't... I can tell you're hurting with that look in your eyes and that fake smile on your face! The way he hurts you just makes me sick." He spits into the grass. "When it's my birthday, I promise you that we will run away from this hell hole..." Damien pauses to look at me. "I promise you we will get away from him. He won't be able to hurt you anymore." I couldn't help but think why Damien doesn't have a girlfriend. Any girl would be lucky to have him as a lover, a protector. That must come from our father though.


	2. Chapter 2

Another Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only my imagination and my own characters ~!

Chapter 2: The Unfaithful Event  
>Ever since our mother died, dad has been drinking every night and he blames it on me because Damien and I were in the car with her when it happened. We were going to store for Thanksgiving dinner supplies. While we were passing through an intersection, a drunken idiot was going 80 mph and ran right through the red light. All I could remember thinking when I saw him speeding towards us is 'Do I look like a deer in the headlights?' It was very stupid of me... I could of been thinking of other things like 'Are we going to die?' But nope, I had to think of that. When we heard the news that she died, I was screaming ' Why didn't I die instead? Why her? Take me instead of her! NOOO!' That's when the drinking started. He would go out each night and drink himself a feast. And every night he would come home and tell me what disgrace I was to my family or how I always do something wrong. If I didn't clean a dish off to his specifications, he would hit me and tell me to wash it again. If I left a speck of anything on the ground after vacuuming, then he would push me to the ground and tell me to lick it up. Once, he was drinking and I "messed up all the dishes" and so he hit a glass bottle over my head. This has been going on for six years, or since I was ten. Now that I'm sixteen, I NEED to do something about it.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Once again: Do not own Twilight but do own the characters that are not part of Twi.~

Chapter 3: The Worst Beating of All  
>Damien walked us back to our new home in La Push from the mini-park behind the elementary school. All the while I was worried that Dad might be home. As if to read my mind, Damien said, "don't worry, he gets home at 8. Its only 6."<p>

I nod and say " but what if he's home early?" I guess he never thought of that because he shook his head and started jogging farther into the foggy street, leaving me behind. I ran after him only to run into his back.

"What's wrong?" I asked, following the stare of his eyes. At first, I had to squint into the dark and foggy air but then I realized that we were in front of the house.  
>"He's home!" I exclaimed, worry clear in my voice.<br>"I know, I know...Be quiet and maybe we can sneak in without waking him." I was just about to ask Damien how he knew dad was sleeping when we weren't even in the house, but he started walking towards the door. Again, I had to run after him because he walks way too fast for me. He opened the door quietly, crouching and sneaking though the doorway. I laughed at his sneaky ways but I was cut off by a pull of my hair.

"Oww!" I noticed that Damien was pushed aside by the couch, casting me a sorry expression, as dad dragged me into the kitchen, an arm around my throat and a hand pulling my hair.  
>"Youdifitagon!"(You did it again!) My dad's words slurred. I knew his speech slurred like it was another language.<br>"What did I do again?" I choked out.

"Youmsseduptedishagon!"(You missed up the dish again!) He pushed my face into the dish on the counter. I pulled back from it.  
>"What am I supposed to do about it? That's the paint on the dish!" I yelled a little too loud.<br>"Dontyouyllatme! Wshtedishof! Thtsnttepant!" He yelled back at me in a jumble ("don't you yell at me! Wash the dish off! That's not the paint!").  
>"No." He looked at me like I was stupid.<p>

"Whtdidyoujstsay?"(What did you just say?) I stared back, not letting him win this fight. I pulled up all my anger and put it into words.

"You heard me right. No... You are not obligated to treat me this way. I'm not the cause of mother's death." He took in a sharp intake of breath. "Yea, you knew but you just had to put your anger on someone so you picked me. Well it's not going to work anymore because I will fight back and I will hurt back. Damien has tried to stop you but now it's my turn to step up and my turn to fight my own battles. Get over it dad. She's dead. No matter how many times you beat me, she won't come back. Stop drinking and get your act together or I will call-" I was stopped as he slapped me with such force, I thought that my cheek was bleeding. I swore under my breath and stood up, running upstairs to my room. For a brief second, I saw someone chatting with my brother on the couch. No, I thought. Dad brought a drunken buddy with him home. I slammed and locked my door, collapsing on the edge of my bed. I cried for what seemed like hours but in reality was about five minutes. Bang, bang! Shoot, I have to deal with the wrath of drunken dad. He is actually nice when he's not drunk but that side of him doesn't come out a lot. Bang, bang!

"Opentedor, Kat."(Open the door, Kat) He spoke my name like I was an awful taste in his mouth. Clank. Oh no, he unlocked the door.  
>"Getup!" He said, pulling my leg.<br>"Nnmmpp" I said into my blankets. He pulled my hair, making my head jerk up.  
>"Danny, comehlpmeot!"(Danny, come help me out!) I heard footsteps coming up the stairs as I screamed. Where was Damien? Danny grabbed me by the waist as dad had my wrists, casting an iron grip around them. I shook as hard as I could, trying to shake their grip on me but it seemed that it only tightened. I then thought of something as they dragged me out of the house. Dad's hands around my wrists were in biting range. If I could do it fast enough so that they don't catch on... Then all of a sudden, I was free, my dad on the ground, holding his arm. Oh, it worked! Danny, standing stupid, caught on and started chasing me, dad on his tail. I ran to the house and into the family room. Nice and spacious room... check! I thought. They got in just in time and stopped right in front of me, looking stupid once again. They really had no clue about my plan but with the murderous look on my face, it didn't look good for them.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Down-right Devilish Plan

(Damien's POV)

For some reason, I only remember talking to this dude then waking up in my room. I awoke from my mysterious slumber because I heard a slam that came from the family room so I walked drowsily in the direction it came from. I stuttered slightly at the image before me. Dad and the dude I was walking to were closing in around Katrina. I was going to stop them when all of a sudden, Dad stumbled back and fell, clutching his stomach. _Yea, that's my sister!_ I thought. I stood back not wanting to get in her way but also standing close enough just in case she needs help. That look in her beautiful hazel eyes made them look like swords as her eyes were slits at the moment. Danny crept slowly to her saying nonsense like "I won't hurt you, I promise." She smirked at his passive attempt to get her down. Once he got close enough, she punched him in the gut. Kat frowned when he didn't go down so she also punched square in the jaw. It made a satisfying crunch. That was going to hurt for a while. I laughed when he finally dropped to the ground, looking at my dad. He nodded. Before Kat or I could react, they both reached for her ankles and pulled.

(Kat's POV)

_Ha! This is easy!_ I thought as my dad fell to the ground. I saw in the corner of my eye that Damien was watching so I smiled slightly. I almost forgot about the other guy was there until he said, "I won't hurt you, I promise" so I turned my attention to him and smirked. He was almost close enough to me, I actually thought I smelled freedom. I could imagine that when they're down, Damien and I will make a break for it and go to his friend's house or something. I just am sick of how this house is a constant reminder of what happened to me that I'm not even going in the same neighborhood as this house anymore. I snapped back into realty as the guy took a step forward. I reacted immediately and punched him in the gut like I did with dad. He didn't go down though... I frown slightly and punch him again but this time in the jaw. My heart was beating fast as he fell next to dad. _Yes! I finally got what I need in this lifetime... A break! -_ My thoughts were interrupted by a slight movement on the ground. Wait, did he just nod? But before I could say anything about it, something pulled me out from under my feet- well, pulled my feet from under me. My head connected with the coffee table as my world went black, losing my breath and my thoughts.

_**A/N: So how did you guys like it? I love it when you guys correct me if I did anything wrong so please help me to become a better writer! Talk to you guys soon!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Waking-up Process

(Damien's POV)  
>I watched as she fell, her head jerked as it hit the table. I saw that they had successfully knocked her out cold. I couldn't see anything past the tears collecting in my eyes. Repeatingly blinking them back and swallowing my pride that my body wanted to give to her, they slowly let me see again. My dad and the dude were standing over her, stupidly asking each other what they should do. Obviously they couldn't see me so I took a step forward. I kept doing just that, taking multiple steps until I finally reached them. Quickly without rethinking, I pushed the drunken idiots aside and swooped Kat up in my arms. I ran out the door, swiftly dodging the streetlights threatening to hit me.<p>

Sometimes it's great having unnatural speed or hearing because you can always turn out to be the good guy, no matter if you turn into a giant wolf or not.

Our family is a part of the Makah tribe. Of course, it's natural for the Quileute and Makah tribes to have a meeting every once in a while but lately the Quileute wolfs haven't been showing up. My family was chosen to move here and spy on them to see why they haven't been showing their faces to the meeting, and since my dad used to be alpha, I took over. I obligated myself and my family to go because there have been recent vampires in our territory and I can't allow Kat near that. I have to protect her no matter what.

I finally reached the hospital and it didn't look like they were busy so I walked in. Inside, there were nurses in the middle of the room, typing on their computers behind a desk. On the sides of the hospital were rooms for the sick and injured patients. In the corners were some doctor offices. By the nurse's desk, there was a small circle of chairs, most likely used for friends and family of the patients. There was a door behind the nurse's desk that said 'surgery and pregnancy side of hospital'. I laughed, thinking why would they put a surgery and a pregnancy in the same room?

One of the nurses must have heard me because they looked up and gasped. "Here, I'll take her and Nancy, do you mind getting Doctor Michael?"

"Sure, no problem..." Nancy, I'm guessing, looked up and slightly gasped but she wasn't looking at the nurse that was taking Kat into a room. I looked down, following her gaze, and I remembered I wasn't wearing a shirt. _Don't concentrate on her. Your sister needs your help remember?_ A voice in the back of my head said rather loudly and I chuckled. I looked back smiling. When I caught her staring, she stalked off, trying to find the doc. I looked around trying to find the nurse who still had Kat. She was waiting for me by one of the rooms at the left side of the hospital. I walked quickly into the room, sitting at the nearest chair I could find to the bed.

"Okay, so what's yours and her name and what happened?" The nurse asked me.

"Her name is Katrina or Kat and what happened is kind of a long story..." I drew out the words at the end of the sentence.

"It's okay. I have a while to listen." She motioned to the abandoned hospital.

The nurse wrote down the information on her clipboard while I told her what happened. Occasionally, she would grimace or gasp at the story, furiously writing it down, as I told her _everything_. When I was done, she glanced over the clipboard to make sure that she got it all down.

"Okay. What's your name again and your relation to the patient?" She asked in a business-like tone, hiding her emotions from the story. Either she was sad or furious at my dad, I couldn't tell. She hid her face too well.

"My name is Damien and she's my sister... Is she okay?" I asked worriedly. I hope she wasn't in a coma or worse; brain dead. If she was brain dead, I wouldn't know what to do. I would probably hurt my dad and banish him from our tribe, considering what he has done already. He should be punished, whether she is damaged in the long run or not, for hurting our lone wolf. "Well, I don't know... I'll go see what's taking the doctor so long." With that, she walked off, swinging her hips, obviously trying to get my attention. They will never learn will they? I'm just not interested in having a relationship right now when I know that my little sister is getting hurt. The doctor walked in and smiled.

"My first patient in a few hours. How are her vitals?" The doc looked at the nurse.

"She's stable but she has a huge cut on her head from the incident." Oh, she tells him the information but not me? That is still not going to win me over...

"The _incident?_" He looked at her, doubting what she has told him.

The nurse just handed him the clipboard, not saying anything in the process. He skimmed over it, having a straight face the entire time. Once he was done, he mumbled something that even I couldn't catch and went straight to work. He walked out of the room, saying that he's going to drop the story off at his office and will be right back. I sat there, taking the quiet time to think about what has happened over the couple of years. After reviewing the first year or so, the doctor came in, flanked by two different nurses.

"Damien, we need you to step back so that we can tend to her cuts and bruises. We will also do some x-rays but you'll have to step out of the room for that and we won't do that now so you can feel safer about her wounds. We wouldn't want to risk hurting her during x-rays" he added, mainly speaking to himself.

As they worked on her, lifting her up and bending her limbs every once in a while, I couldn't help but wince sometimes. She was getting pricked with needles and wrapped-everywhere it seems- with gauze and bandages.

"Can she feel _any_ of this?" I pointed to the needles.

"No. Since she is not conscious, it feels like she is dreaming and they are mere pinches because of the morphine." The doctor, half aware of what he said, too focused on his work.

Unfortunately, they told me that I had to go into the waiting room until one of the nurses called me back in. I blatantly looked out the doors of the hospital, watching people walk by, so late at night. It's Friday and around 8 o'clock so I understand. Everyone's out with wives or girlfriends and vice versa, watching movies or eating dinner. I scowled as I picked a face out of the crowd I didn't want to see: Jacob Black. He's one of the Quileute wolves that is second in command of the pack but he should know better than to STARE at me. I stuck my tongue out at him, not really knowing if he was looking at me, when he started coming towards the hospital. I sat, waiting for him to come stand in front of me and ask why I'm here.

"Why the hell are you here?" He sneered.

"I'm here because my sister got hurt. Why can't a guy be in a hospital without some _loser_ coming in and telling him where he can and can't go?" Apparently I'm the only calm, sane person here because he started shaking like he was going to kill me. Right here. In the hospital with people staring. I breathed deeply, trying to keep my cool while he continued.

"You really don't want to start with names." He stepped closer, his eyes slits as he tried to make himself taller than he really was. I was about five inches taller than him.

"Really? So, what happens when I say something else?" I smirked. Two can play the bad guy card. A few nurse and staff stared but they didn't want to walk into the middle of two very strong werewolf men or else it might be their lives taken instead of one of our own.

"Let's just say it will be you in the hospital bed instead of your sister." He whispered, stepping back and walking towards the hospital doors. Jacob stopped a second before saying, "Don't think Sam isn't going to here that you're back in town." And with that, he walked out the sliding doors of the hospital.

(Kat's POV)

God! Why can't I move? Were they pinning me down or did they tie me to something? I heard voices in the background, like music playing when you're studying for a test. I tried to concentrate on the voices but a feeling of pain wasn't letting me have my way. The pain was in my head and had spread to certain place of my arms like the inside of my elbow. I heard a voice that stood out from the rest.

"When will she wake up?"

It was a husky voice and he sounded genuinely worried. Oh Damien! I wanted to scream out that I'm okay, but I couldn't find my voice or my mouth. I wanted to reach out and touch his arm, but the pain was too much and I couldn't see where he was at. So, I stood-or laid- there, helpless, trying to find a way to tell my brother that I was awake.

Or was I dreaming? Maybe this was a dream. A dream that I would like to be real. A dream that I'm somewhere safe, away from my dad, where Damien has already called the police before he brought me here. A dream. A very _nice_ dream.

Someone touched my neck.

"Her pulse is raising so she should be waking up soon." Who was this man? I have never heard his voice before and if I had, I couldn't put a face to the voice.

Again. I wanted to scream out. Who was this man Damien? Why was he touching my neck? Is he helping us?

While I was in my trance, I felt my hand move. Yes! I reached my goal! I moved it...

"Oh! Did you see that? Kat can you hear me?" Damien touched my hand. Another movement caused him to sigh in relief. "So you are okay... I thought you were dead. I really did." A silent pause had me worried for a couple of minutes. "Can you speak or open your eyes? Anything else you can move?"

"Yes. I'm wondering the same thing." That man spoke again.

I truthfully didn't know if I was able to move anything else or speak. I honestly was scared to speak up. If I did, I'm afraid I might lose it again or fall back into this-whatever _this_ is- again.

Slowly, I tested my limits to moving my toes, feet, bending my elbows, and finally, my eyelids. They each were successful in moving and suddenly I felt silly. What if they were mentally laughing at me?

"She's testing her boundaries as to moving her limbs." The mysterious man spoke again.

I fluttered each eyelid before slowly opening them, only to be shut again by a blinding light in front of me.

_**A/N: Okay so what do you guys think about Jacob's appearance? I tried to make it long this time but I don't know how it came out... Plz tell people about it if you do like the story! Also, comment! Peace!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Alternate Earth

(Jacob's POV)

It's been a week since my last encounter with Damien. Ever since then, he has been AWOL. I told Sam about his whereabouts and how he's in La Push but he said not to worry, which is strange for him. He said that he'll show up again when he chooses too. I later on found out that Damien is staying at Emily's house with his sister. Her house of all places... Why them? She could have shown hospitality to anyone but she chose the enemy tribe members.

_Aww shut up already, Jacob! We don't need you to relive your sad, miserable life in __**our**__ heads too...It's starting to give me a headache! (Leah)_

_Yea, Jake! Knock it off... We know what's going on already so you don't need to repeat yourself every time you phase! (Paul)_

_Uumm, Jake... I kinda agree with them. You do go on about this stuff WAY too much. Sam's fine and they haven't pulled anything __**yet**__ but you just need to trust them a little at least. Sam wouldn't have let danger into his home if he knew it would hurt Emily... They always say, 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.' Seth chuckled._

_Hey now... I don't get into your heads at all if you guys are overly-thinking your brai- (Jake)_

_ENOUGH! They aren't the enemies here and you need to see that through your thick skulls. Now stop bickering like lost puppies and get your asses over at my house. We need to have a chat with the two Makah._ Sam howled to alert the others who weren't phased.

I sauntered over towards Sam's house since it was a quarter mile away, when Leah zoomed past me, laughing. I mentally rolled my eyes at her and kept walking. By the time I got there, almost everyone was in the house. The ones who weren't there was Seth, Collin, and Brady but they were taking my flank.

We all stopped and phased, heading towards the small, yet homey dining room where everyone was waiting for the food to be served. Emily made us sit in assigned seats where Sam and Damien were at the ends of the table. Damien's sister, Collin, and Brady were on Damien's right and on his left were Paul, Quil, and Leah. On the left of Sam were Emily, Embry, and Seth. To his right was me and Jared (I didn't forget anyone; It isn't even table seatings because Emily makes the total to 13 and Jake and the others don't really know the seating chart but I put it out there if it helps with visuals :P).We were all seated and getting our plates piled with food when I noticed one of the seats were empty.

"Who sits there?" I pointed to the empty seat, looking across the table towards Emily.

"Well find out whose missing!" Em smiled cheesily back at me and continued eating. Sam laughed at her while I tried to concentrate on who was and wasn't here. Oh, Damien's sister must be sleeping or something if she was supposed to come to the "party" we were having. Everyone seemed to quiet down as soon as I figured it out but then I heard the water in the bathroom upstairs go off.

"I'll go help her get down here," Emily rushed upstairs.

"Huh, is she still hurting or something?" I asked, hoping to break the silence in the room. No such luck. If you dropped your fork on the ground, it would be the only sound in the room.

"...Really I'm fine. I don't need help at all, Emily. Actually, I'm feeling better today," a voice said, sounding like a million chiming bells.

Right when I was going to take a bite of my roast, Sam and Damien stood up, greeting the woman who stood at the foot of the stairs with Emily. She looked about 16 with a beautiful color of reddish-brown hair that was wavy and long. She had mystical hazel eyes that were clouded with sleep as she rubbed them with her long, slender, and perfect fingers. Her skin was a slight olive tone with a smooth finish, making her look like she came out of a magazine instead of reality. She was tall but not too tall and she had the perfect chest. Everything about her was perfect! Finally, I stopped my gaze on her lips. Oh, her lips! They were full and pink, wanting someone to kiss them and get lost within them. At that moment, all I wanted to do was take her in my arms and kiss her until the dawn breaks... No, better yet, until the dawn of forever.

In that second, the strings broke. All those years of having puppeteers control me and attach more stings to my millions, they all snapped of pressure. Replacing those strings were iron chains but instead of pushing me to do things for them, they pulled and pulled. They brung me to different planets. These planets were only rest stops towards the real deal. Finally, they brought me to an alternate Earth. This Earth seemed like the same one with the same people and buildings but I could feel it was different. It felt like it was where I belonged. In that instant, I knew what the future held. I could see my life in front of me, in our alternate Earth.

_**A/N: Ok, I know some of you are confused about the whole Earth and puppeteer thing but the Earth thing will be cleared up (I think) later on in the story of at the end. The puppet thing is just like when people tell you what to do, it impacts you and you feel bossed around a lot. For Jake in this case, that's what he's saying but for him, it's magnified because of the tribe too so he's got a lot of people telling him things to do A LOT. So when all the strings broke, it means that all those times of being bossed around didn't matter anymore. He now feels like he's in space and could take on anything EXCEPT telling her about the imprint thing and werewolves although he think she already knows because she's in the Makah tribe. Also, about the whole "Lone Wolf" thing, which I probably mentioned already but, the lone wolf WILL be cleared up later and don't forget about it because it's important! Anyway, I hope this clears some of you up and if it doesn't then reply and tell me what's up and what you're confused about...**_

_**On a lighter note, Leave a reply and answer the following question: What do you guys think the lone wolf and multiple planets are? (They aren't just planets; they do mean something!)**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Final Night of My Blindness

(Jake's POV)

"Cough, cough," someone said.

I wanted to tear my gaze off of the beautiful creature still standing in front of me, but I couldn't. Then my body went into overdrive while my mind went dead. I dropped my fork from my mouth and stood up, muscles ridged, sending messages to my brain, but all going to the trash bin. One message did get through though and it told me to tear my gaze away, look towards Sam, nod, and run out the house. I just need to breathe and clear my mind before I start going back there and my wolf instincts take over.

(Kat's POV)

He just sat there, staring with unreadable eyes, at ME. Me, myself, and I. Honestly, I don't get it. I just came down the stairs and he saw me, turned all stiff, and stared at me for a good couple of seconds. Then he got up, dropped his fork, and ran out the door. _What in fricking Hades did I do to him?_ I thought. I also thought I saw anger in his eyes when he ran out. I didn't anger him did I? I look over myself to make sure I didn't have a stain on my shirt. Nope. My other prediction was that he was crazy but I wouldn't think with a face like that that he's crazy. I can't think of any other possibilities.

Embry and Jared ran after him saying "sorry" and "don't worry about him, Kat."

"Umm, what the hell happened with him?" I asked, confused off of my mind.

"It's nothing. Just come and sit next to me, Kat." Damien said, gesturing to the chair. Although I didn't believe it wasn't anything, I followed what he said.

"Alright, I'm starving anyway for sleeping so long. I feel like Sleeping Beauty." Everyone laughed a weary laugh except Emily who laughed a good, hearty laugh. God, what's wrong with these tribal men? They are so emotional all the time and worrying about nothing. Always angered by the slightest thing when really it's not a big deal.

I walked over to my seat at the table when I felt an unfamiliar pain in my chest. I tried to push it away into a corner in my torso but it wouldn't so I just let it be and sat down, trying to enjoy the festivities.

(Jake's POV)

Why am I running from this? I'm running away from the house and out of town when in reality I can go back and suck it up like a real man.

I can hear Embry and Jared following behind me, telling me to go back or to stop. Still weighing my options, I stop in a meadow. It had flowers everywhere. In the very center was a very comfortable looking patch of grass enough for a werewolf to lay on. _Hmm, this is very convenient and a good spot to rest,_ I thought. I went over to the spot of grass, still knowing that Embry and Jared were watching. Laying down would probably help me have time to think since I had nothing to do today. Surprisingly, Embry and Jared didn't stop me. I guess they know the feeling when you need some alone time to think because at the moment, they started to retreat back to Emily's house, probably to tell Sam where I'm at.

I stayed still, watching the animals in the forest and hearing the bird's songs until I eventually fell asleep with Kat's face behind my eyelids, waiting for me to come back to her.

(Kat's POV)

If you ever found how important it is to fall in love with someone, you know what I feel right now. No one notices though because they are having a special meeting while I'm stuck in the living room. Embry and Jared came back a little while ago with recognition all over their face. Apparently, they found Jake after he was running away from them. That was all I got to hear because then Emily chased me into the living room. So here I am, sitting on the couch, watching "Gone with the Wind" which I don't really like anyway. Instead of paying attention to the TV, I'm zoning out, thinking about Jake. My heart and left wrist hurts as if it hurts to be away from him. My wrist hurts like I broke it or something but I never really used my left wrist much during dinner. My heart, however, yearns to be with him even though I saw him for a second. That one second that I saw him, he looked like he saw light for the first time in 20 years, which turned into anger. Now even as I'm sitting, it feels like I want to follow him out to the forest. I finally couldn't take it anymore, so I went to see Emily in the kitchen.

When I got to the kitchen, I was surprised when everyone was in there. I thought some people went home already since the "party" was over by now.

"Hey Em? Can I talk to you?" I pointed to my wrist but I doubt that she understood what I meant.

"Yea...Hold on guys. I'll be right back." She walked with me to the hall. "What's up?"

"My wrist hurts really bad and my heart too but I was just wondering if my wrist was broken." She nodded and took my wrist. She bent it and felt around a little bit.

"No it's fine. Are you ok? Emotionally I mean."

"Umm, yea I think so. I just have this bad feeling like something's going to happen to me."

"Well, feel better ok?" She gave me a hug and a worried but knowing expression. It's almost like she knew what I was going through but she couldn't tell me.

We walked back into the kitchen and I was immediately pulled to the side by Damien.

"Are you ok? Do you feel any different than this morning?"

"I think I'm ok but my wrist hurts really badly but Em doesn't think it's broken." He looked towards Sam and shook his head.

"Just go upstairs and lay down .You'll be fine later." He pushed me lightly towards the stairs. Sticking my tongue out at him, I followed his direction.

I awoke with a start. My wrist burns now. He lied! It hurts worse. Like A LOT worse. It's almost like someone set fire to my wrist while I was sleeping and it's still scorching.

I guess I'll get up then. I changed and then went into the bathroom and got a very cold drink of water. Standing in front of the mirror, I realize in my zombie state, the cold water might help the scorching burn in my wrist. Turning the shower on extremely cold, I stuck my wrist under the water and almost jumped back. It was so cold against my very hot wrist that it felt like it was defying the elements or something. I kept it there though but it seemed that it made it worse. Now, my wrist burns and hurts so bad, I wouldn't mind chopping it off and losing a hand. It was about 6:30 in the morning and I knew that Emily would be awake and in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone. I went downstairs and found Emily at the table with Sam.

"Hey. Where's Damien?" I asked, seeing that he wasn't there and his door to his bedroom was open.

"He left this morning to talk to Jake." Sam shrugged.

My breath quickened. Maybe he knew that I liked Jake and was going to tell him or force him to leave me alone. If he did, I would definitely confront him about it. How would Jake respond to me liking him? Would he be disgusted or surprised. It feels like he likes me too but I can't get my hopes up or else it will hurt me to know that he doesn't like me.

"I'm going to go now then I guess." I didn't tell them that my heart was forcing me to leave.

"Ok. Have fun." Emily said with a little hope in her voice like she's hoping I find something.

I left, letting my heart tug me in whatever direction it needs to. It headed to the forest and through some shrubs, giving me small tears in my jeans. At one point, it lead me to cross a road and I almost got ran over. If the person in the car didn't stop, I probably would have but I'm thankful that the driver saw me in time. I traveled for what seemed like miles and miles, never knowing where I'm going but begging my heart to tell me. To no prevail, it still lead on, beating faster because we must be getting closer. I was actually excited too even though I don't know La Push that well, which added onto the anticipation. Eventually, we stopped in front of a clearing. I couldn't see into the clearing because the sun was shining through the shrub hole. I guess this is where my heart knows what's waiting for me yet I don't which is frustrating even though I'm standing here, dumbfounded, not knowing what to do next. _I guess you have to know what's on the other side sometime right?_ I tried pep-talking to get me going. Nothing. Not even a budge. _Can you help out a little bit?_ I thought to my heart. Nothing from it either. I guess it thinks that if it got me here, it doesn't need to help. Mentally sighing, I tried to gain the courage to walk through the opening. Finally, I mustered enough courage to walk through the small opening, getting cut a couple of times along the way, but finally able to see the meadow ahead.

The meadow was beautiful. It had flowers everywhere! All the basic flowers that would usually be in a meadow but they all worked together that it would be a beautiful painting. In the very middle was a patch of what looks like soft grass and- Wait... Is that a wolf? There is literally a wolf in the middle of the grass. It's sleeping but I still don't feel safe because if it wakes up, I don't want to be wolf chew. As I start backing up, the wolf stirs. Oh no... I stopped moving, hoping the wolf is still sleeping. Unfortunately, my wrist feels like it's falling off with no morphine and the pain spread throughout my body. I'm trying to stay still while I feel it's safe to move but the pain is too much. I collapse onto the ground, landing on my hands and knees. Shaking, I'm trying to stay quiet but the pain is too much. At this point, I don't care if I become wolf bait. I scream and try to bring my head up to see if the wolf is stalking towards me but I only lowered my head to the ground as if the pain was weighing me down. Suddenly, I was lifted and brought to the grass, though the softness didn't help much. I was put on my back, wanting to curl up and roll to my side, there were two hands trying to help me. I slightly opened my eyes to see many people around me. Then I realized I knew them: There was Embry, Jared, Seth, Paul, Sam, Damien, and Jake right in front of me who is helping me. I can see that they are talking but I can't hear them because my ears are pounding with pain. I scream again and all of their faces wince. I don't know what's happening to me but I need it to stop before I die of pain...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Shocking Revelation

(Jake's POV)

As she gripped my arms, I couldn't help but think of what is putting her through this pain to make her grip me really toughly. She must have been walking everywhere by the way her clothes are slightly torn in spots where shrubs could reach. She also had no shoes on so you could see how muddy her feet were. I wonder how she found me IF she was looking for me. I mean, I was in a tough enough spot that the others had a hard time finding me. The power of the Imprint must of lead her here, looking for me because in the midst of all the pain she had been holding in and the pain of the Imprint, she can still semi hold her head high to look at me before she surrenders to the pain trying to swallow her whole.

She tried to look at me again. "You...you need to help me, Jake. I... I know I don't know you... that well, but you need to promise me... Promise me that you'll help me when-" She whimpered then started screaming again. What does she mean help her? Help her heal? Help her as an imprinter or what? It could literally be anything!

She looked so helpless - screaming and holding onto me like I'm her life - like she was going through the pains of shifting but she can't. Can she? I feel like I'm starting to question all that I knew about the Quileute and Makah bloodlines. If she can shift, then this will change the Makah's thinking of who can or cannot shift in the generations. We knew that women could shift but we also knew it was rare for the women. There has been only 3 women who have shifted and others who have had the pains of shifting but never did.

All of a sudden, I was pulled back by the pack and she fell face first into the grass, having what looked like a seizure. Damien was there, blocking my view of Kat, and throwing her clothes behind his back. Wait... Throwing her- I picked up an article of cloth that he threw behind him. Conveniently, I picked out her bra. I smirked, knowing she was wearing _this_ , a black satin bra, while trying to find me.

"Don't you think about taking that." Damien threw a frustrated and stressed look across his shoulder at me. " She needs it for when she changes back."

"Wait, she's changing?" We all said in unison. I knew that it was a very good possibility that she was but then again, anything could happen.

"Yes, and you all should too so that when she tries to run, and we know she will, we will be ready." He stepped back, making us run to the forest.

(Kat's POV)

I wanted to tell Damien to comfort me and tell me it's going to be all right, but I couldn't find my voice. The screams subsided and they turned to whimpers that could break any grown man's heart and I could tell by the look on Damien's face that they have.

He was on the other side of the meadow, almost waiting for me to explode or something. It felt like I was going to burst although I don't know why he had to take my clothes away. When the boys went away into the forest, I felt a little bit better about being naked in the open.

As if I left my body or something, it felt like I changed or _exploded_ into a million pieces. The pain went with the million pieces as well and I felt like the weight as been lifted off my shoulders, or rather put on my shoulders. Suddenly, I felt much heavier though I weigh 110 pounds and it almost feels like I weigh 220 pounds instead. In my peripheral vision, I could see a snout is it? Yep, definitely a wolf's nose. I looked down and almost collapsed. _**I had **__**paws and a wolf's nose!**_ Damien must have been trying to gear me up for this but you can never gear up for the pain that I went through.

I looked up and I must have been dreaming because there are 10 other wolfs in the woods, including the one that was laying where I'm standing about 15 minutes ago. My brother was in the center and it seemed like he was working with them.

"I know you must feel afraid right now and you must want to try to run away from this but you shouldn't. You need to stay here so we can help you." He stretched his arms out wide. "We know what you are going through and the pain you've felt." I snorted. I doubt that anyone would know how painful it would be to go through that.

"Come here. It's ok. You can trust me. I'm still the same person you've been with for your entire life." He stepped closer and brought his hand forward as if to pet me. I feel like I'm 7 foot tall or something and the wolfs in the woods are about a foot taller than me. I have no idea what to do about this situation I'm in. I could either run away and not come back because I know all the others can shift and live a _happy, normal_ life or I can stay and try to shift back, knowing that I'll be shifting all the time.

All of a sudden, everything was a blur. I turned 180 and ran through the forest at inhuman speed. I guess the guys were one step ahead of me because I almost ran into a wolf that was in front of me. That caused me to turn left, which resulted to three other wolfs in front of me that were following me. I found an opening in the two groups and ran for it. They snapped at me, trying to grab hold of my fur, but I was faster. I ran for a while, having to take different routes because they got ahead of me but there was always an opening for me to go through because I'm smaller than them. I'm also white which doesn't help because they're a whole bunch of colors that could blend into the trees like black and brown or gray.

As soon as I knew it, I was flung 20 feet into a tree by a gray and black wolf. The tree broke due to the sudden force but I fell and felt like I had a couple broken bones. I was about to start running again but I realized I got circled while I was down. They all stared at me as I stood up, my bones cracking as I went. In turn, I stared at them back, rolling my eyes as to say "What you guys never ran away when you shifted?" A couple of them made this deep, raspy sound that sounded like they laughed at me. I growled but stopped when a figure stepped out of the pack that I knew all too well. Jake. He stepped lightly, as if he didn't want to scare me off, and took it one step at a time until I allowed him about 3 feet in front of me then I lightly growled. He stopped, getting the hint.

"Ok. We have all been through the same thing and even the same thoughts." I rolled my eyes. "Yes the same thoughts, Kat. Your thinking that you should run away so that you don't have to shift and you could live a normal life right?" I hesitantly nod my head. "So, like I said, same thoughts. We all went through that same pain but you were born into the wolf line to protect your people from our enemies. The cold ones or better known as vampires. We shift when they move here and we," he gestures to the wolfs behind him, "shifted because there is a clan of bloodsuckers that moved back here a while ago and our natural instincts came in except there is an exception with this group of fangs. Our ancestors found them hunting on our land but they claimed they were different. They drank only animal blood so they came up with a treaty. If they stopped hunting on our land, we wouldn't kill them and that's where they drew the line in the sand."

I hadn't noticed he took tiny steps towards me until he stopped his story. Now he was within an arm's length away from me. I snapped my teeth at him and surprisingly, he didn't flinch. "Werewolf too, remember?" Oh, shoot. He's just so cute, I forgot that he can turn too.

"Can you turn back now?" I shook my head while the same black and gray wolf that flung me in the tree poked him in the side with his nose and winked at me. Then I realized who that was. That's _Damien._ He's the one who flung me in the tree. I crouched down and started walking towards him. He saw that and stood up tall and growled. For some reason, I stopped dead in my tracks. What the hell? I started shaking my head and growling and snarling to wake me out of it so I could get him but I couldn't. I heard a couple of the wolfs laughing at me but that only made me snarl more. By then, Jake had gotten to me and started petting me to calm me down. It may sound weird but it helped and I stopped almost instantly. The little things he do make me love him a little more.

"Ok. We need to get you to turn back now. The first time it is a little difficult but you can practice and it will eventually become instant. All you have to do is calm your nerves and clear your mind." My nerves were already shot down by Jake but he made my mind go berserk so I need him to go or something. As if he read my mind, he started backing away. "We all need to go so that Damien can help her. Let's gather her clothes."

The wolfs left simultaneously, running back to the clearing while Jake went behind a bush. He came out a few seconds later except as a wolf. I let this image burn into my head as he smiled at me and ran away.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: An Awkward, yet Awesome Time Alone

(Jake's POV)

After we got Kat's clothes together, we gave them to her and headed off to Emily's house. She was there waiting for us, like always, and welcomed us with open arms for what seemed like the millionth time. She would be a great mother and she always acts like we're her children or something which is why I guess she's the alphas imprint. Once we were inside, we were hit by the smell of fried chicken and mashed potatoes for lunch. I wondered why she doesn't have a job but then I realized that she thinks her job is to help us out because she's destined too. She is way too great!

We all got seated at the table and started eating except for me. "I don't feel like eating right now," I said when the guys shot looks at me when they noticed I didn't dig in. Instead of sitting and watching them eat, I got up and sat on the couch in the living room. Switching the TV on, I started watching "Cops" and waited until Kat came back. Unfortunately, I had to talk to her and tell her what's going on and tell her about imprinting. If I didn't do it now, I wouldn't be able to build up enough strength again to say it. If I say it though, it might be too much for her and she might break down and feel embarrassed in front of me because I'm pretty much going to confess my love to her no matter how cheesy that sounds.

I continued to think about it and fight with myself when I heard the commotion in the kitchen. "Hey! You guys are back! I heard what happened Kat... Are you ok?" Emily sounded concerned like always.

"Yea I'm fine... Hurt like hell but I'm fine. Damien threw me into a tree," she pauses to laugh, "and I think I broke a few bones but doesn't feel like it anymore."

"In my defense, I had to throw you in that tree because you were running away from us. And about the broken bones, they healed. It's the power of the werewolf gene." I could practically hear the smile in his voice when he said the werewolf gene like he's lucky he has it. Any other person would gawk and be like 'awww, I want to heal that fast'. I guess I would too if I was normal...

"Yea, whatever. Hey, where's Jake?" Wait... What? I can't believe she's actually asking for me.

"In here!" I automatically jump up from the couch and almost ran to the hallway when I bumped into her. "Woops, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to run into you." I laughed at how corny that sounded. I totally wanted to run into her (;P).

"It's ok. This may seem awkward but I have to ask you something." I wiped the smile off my face and stared at her. Oh no, what did she want to talk about? Was it totally obvious that I loved her and that it's practically written on my face?

I took myself out of my trance and finally said something. "Umm, yea. What do you want to ask?"

She didn't answer for a couple of seconds and I thought she forgot where she was for a second but then she snapped and furrowed her brows. "Oh,uuummmm, just follow me." She took my hand and lead me upstairs. I just followed, wide-eyed, looking at where our hands are joined together. I smiled like a lunatic while she took me into her temporary bedroom upstairs. I was really confused why we went up here but I guess she wanted some privacy or something, not that it will help.

"So about that question..." I looked at her eyes, still smiling.

She closed the door and went to sit on the bed. I found a chair and sat on it. There were a good couple awkward minutes of silence. I wondered what the boys thought of the quietness. They probably are freaking out, thinking that we're kissing or something. Seeing my questioning look I threw her, she finally answered me. "I wanted to know more about this." She gestured to her and I got what she meant.

"Ummm, well first, there's supernatural abilities like great hearing unlike humans, there's unnatural healing, greater running speed, turning into a wolf of course, we can also hear what everyone's thoughts are when we're a wolf, and there's one other thing." I stopped, scared and nervous to tell her. What if she starts freaking out of throws me out the house? I gulped down my fears but she stopped me before I was going to say anything.

"Is the super healing how my bones got healed so fast and how I was going so fast through the forest... That was the greater running?" She was staring right at me. I nervously laughed a little bit and turned the chair a couple of times.

"Uhh, yea that's what happened. We also have greater strength but that's not what I was going to tell you." I stopped again, building up the strength again. Turning in the chair a couple more times, I think I finally built enough strength when she stopped me again from saying anything.

"So, what's the other thing? I think I can handle it, no matter what it is." I laughed again, but not because of nervousness.

"No, I think you'll throw me out." I laughed again when she got really confused. _Just say it already!_ My subconscious was really impatient but pushed me to finally come out with it. "We have this ability to imprint. It's where we find our better half, the person we are destined to be with, and when we see her, or him in your and Leah's case, we kinda forget the world and suddenly, it's not the world holding you to the ground, it's her. Everything about her gets soaked up in your pores and you can't fight it, no matter if you think you're in love or not. It's really a reminder that _she's_ the one and only and she will be the person to continue the werewolf line." I snapped my mouth shut with my hand, knowing what I just said had be very offensive to all imprintees out in the world.

She just stared at the ground, soaking in what I had just said. A lot of long minutes went by, I think 10 or so, when she started talking again. "Do...do you feel that way about... anyone?" She shuddered, almost the thought scared her. _Good, the imprint should scare her,_ I thought.

Shaking my head at my thought, I replied, "Ummm, yea. That's the thing though. It's..." Then, my throat closed up, saying that I can't say it. I opened my mouth to say it but it still won't come out.

She took the chance to look at me, questioning why I stopped by the look on her face. "Who did you imprint on? It's ok...I won't tell her." She stood up and stood in the middle of the room.

I got up as well and meet her in the middle. Pulling her into a huge hug, my throat finally allowed me to talk. "I imprinted on you." I said with finality and pride, feeling good that I'm telling her I love her. Instead of returning the hug, she pushed me back.

"You what? When... How... Where?" She gazed at my eyes but I didn't find confusion in them like I thought I did, Instead, I found love and passion for the man that was standing in front of her, within an arm's length. I crossed my brows and she saw that and reached out with both hands to my face. With one hand on my cheek and the other rubbing where my eyebrows were mashed together, I automatically unfurrowed them and leaned into her touch on my cheek. She grabbed either side of my face and pulled it down to eye's length.

"I did too, you know." Then she pulled on my face into a kiss. Her lips were warm and soft as they moved mine along with hers. It took me a moment before I could pull myself into reality because I thought it was all a dream. I put my arms around her waist to take away the distance between us and she moved her hands to my hair. This wasn't a gentle, passionate kiss but instead a lust-filled, rough, almost-make out session. We continued, moving our hands throughout our torsos, her keeping one hand in my hair but the other exploring my bare chest while I was running my own hand up her body to take out her ponytail and the other roaming her side. Finally, after a couple of minutes, she broke the kiss to gasp for air.

"Who did you imprint on?" I asked when I caught some air. She laughed and shook her head in my chest. "What? I just want to know." I mocked, putting fake sadness in my voice.

"I wouldn't have done that if I imprinted on another man, silly." She shook her head again and broke our embrace to look into the full-sized mirror she had to fix her hair. I looked for a moment to spike my hair back into its position.

"We better get back down there before they suspect something happened." I laughed and pointed towards the door.

"Yea, probably." She took my hand and we both headed to the waiting crowd downstairs. Yep, this is definitely _not_ a dream.

_**A/N: So? How did you guys like the first kiss? It was a pretty big moment if I do say so myself and even I had to calm myself down... Comments and questions are much appreciated! Also, if you guys were wondering WHEN she had time to imprint when she shifted, it was the end of the last chapter when she let his image burn into her mind... I didn't want to over exaggerate about it until the kiss.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, so I wanna thank you guys for the reviews! They are what make the story strive on! Anyway, this is chapter 10 and if you guys want to send any suggestions my way, send them and I'll take them into consideration but keep reviewing!

Chapter 10: Time to Explain

(Jake's POV)

When we got downstairs, everyone was staring at us, not saying a word. It was very awkward because a couple people were looking at our hands and others were looking away now, trying not to laugh about the silence that was in the room or that was earlier. Emily was wide-eyed, switching her gaze from me, Kat, the boys, and then back to me. I guess she was really shocked and was probably thinking about what happened upstairs even though she didn't have super-hearing like we did. This went on for a couple of minutes until Kat must have finally gotten peeved because she said, "What are you staring at? Can't a couple walk around holding hands?"

That got a whoop of hoots and laughs and a lot of them saying, "What happened up there? Did you guys have a quickie or something?" She really got angry and started shaking. I pulled her into the kitchen and gave her a big hug.

"Hey, don't worry about it. If they're jealous, then they're jealous. Haters can hate. So on, you know? You just need to be happy that we're together and nothing can tear us apart." She slowly stopped shaking and hugged me back.

"Yea, I guess. It's just since I just started shifting, it's hard to control my anger sometimes. All I was thinking was to stop shaking and not let it get into my head but I guess it's hard for the first couple of weeks." She pulled away and went back into the living room where everyone was still going on about us. "Hey guys. We have something to say and I would like it if you would shut up for a second." When they went silent, I chuckled and went to where Kat was standing, wrapping my arms around her waist and putting my head on her shoulder.

"So as you guys saw, we were holding hands. Yes, I guess we are going out but it doesn't mean you guys can tease us about it or torment me in our heads when we shift." I stated, trying to set some ground rules but all they did was laugh it off again.

"HEY! Stop! We're not done yet." She got them to settle down again. "I also wanted to say that if I hear you have been a pain in the neck towards Jake, I will get you back on that whether it's when we're patrolling or what, I will still get you." She stopped to give them a stare down. She actually scared Collin and Brady a little bit. I laughed again and patted her stomach so I could say something.

"It's okay guys. But really, don't go on about it. It's none of your guys' business and it's also not your relationship so don't give me any hell about it." I pointed to Paul. "Especially you. You have been a pain in the butt, getting into our heads and picking out information that the others might not want to even know so don't do it. Ever. Ok, you guys got it?" They all nodded and went on about pack schedules and other pack stuff I already knew.

Emily pulled Kat into the bedroom and told me that it was girl talk now and I couldn't be there, so I sat down with the guys and zoned out, thinking about our hot kiss.

(Kat's POV)

As soon as Emily pulled me into the bedroom, I collapsed against the door, shocked out of my mind. It took me a while to take in the situation but then she saw that I was fine and asked me every little thing she could possibly ask.

"What happened up there? You guys are going out? Has anything else happened between you two yet? Why don't I know any of this?"

I hold my hands out in order for her to stop asking so many questions. "Hold on, ok? So, we are going out I think and we just talked about the wolf stuff when he mentioned this imprint thing. He imprinted on me and I guess when I turned, I imprinted on him as well. The imprint thing got heated up and we just kissed. End of story." I crossed my arms over my chest as she stood up, fanning her face.

"OMMGGGEEEEEEEEE!" She screeched a little too loudly. I quickly got up and covered her mouth while she kept screaming. When she finally stopped, I checked to see it was all clear by slowing lifting my hand away from her mouth and it seemed all good except that she was breathing shallow and her heart was beating fast.

"Are you all right? You're not going to have a heart attack on me or anything are you?" I jokingly said, hoping that would help her better.

"Well, I'm not sure…" She drew out the end of her sentence, ending in a chuckle.

"I guess that's a "Yes, I'm okay, Kat!" But really, if we go out there you're not going to start up again are you 'cause I can lock you in here if need be." I said, putting my hands on her shoulders.

"Fine. They probably know anyways because of the hearing stuff. Sometimes I wish I could have that but oh well you know?" She shrugged my hands off her shoulders and was about to open the door when she started up again. "Are you sure that's it? I don't want you keeping it in and then feel guilty later." She gave me a serious look and I looked away.

"Yeah, that's it." I didn't want to tell her how heated up it got because I might never hear the end of it from her. I guess that if it's double imprint, it's double intense which makes it harder for self-control when we're with each other.

I could tell she didn't believe me but she let it go. When she opened the door, there was an uproar of noise. Everyone hear what we talked about even though they were talking about other things. Now, we were bombarded with questions when I had enough.

"Leave me and my private life the hell alone!" I stormed out the back door and shifted automatically, not bothering to change out of my clothes.

(Jake's POV)

After Kat stormed into the forest, no one decided they wanted to go after her. I wouldn't blame them after the wrath she unleashed on the room. After she left, the room was still filled with her anger and so it was quiet for a good 20 minutes I think.

I finally got up to go after her. They didn't say anything; they were too busy feeling sorry for themselves because they got yelled at. Once I got into the forest, I undressed and shifted. Instantly, I smelled her scent. I started running in the direction of her scent when I came across the scent of a vampire on the track as well. _No!_ I ran faster to get the bloodsucker off of Kat when the tracks when a sharp left. Going too far forward, I stopped and ran to the left. I went the fastest I could go, I knew I couldn't call the guys to get them to help me because it would have alarmed the bloodsucker into going after her faster. The scent was getting stronger and I knew that I was gaining on them.

A force that was overpowering my sense of smell came in front of me and I ran into it. I jumped back five feet and I growled uncontrollably at the bloodsucker that stopped me. It wasn't the same one that was going after Kat and if he didn't move out of my way, he was going to be torn limb from limb. I tried side sweeping around him into the clearing up ahead but he moved with me.

"I don't think so! I know what you're after and you can have her back." I snarled at him, knowing what he was talking about. I looked around him to find Kat, human, and being held around the neck by a woman bloodsucker. The scene only made me roar even more.

He just laughed and kept me from going to rip the bloodsucker's heart out. Oh wait, they don't have hearts. "You can't stop her from doing this." He laughed again.

I tried again and again to tear and rip him apart but he had me in a position where I couldn't reach him. When I turned in his arms, he just moved so I couldn't get him again.

Kat was unconscious in the vamp's arms and she was bringing her mouth way too close to Kat's neck. I snapped and growled and turned as much as I could but the freak had reinforcements. Two other vamps came and helped him contain me. I still thrashed around until suddenly, I had this sharp pain in my hind leg and saw that they stuck a tranquilizer in me. As I started to get dizzy, the woman finally brought her teeth to Kat's neck.


	11. Chapter 11

_**So, this is kind of a huge moment for the couple even though they have never gone out on a date before… It's huge so just read!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight; Just my imagination and a couple of the characters ;P**_

Chapter 11: Destroyed Moments

(Jake's POV)

_It was summer and I was playing with Bella in my backyard. We had just filled a whole bunch of water balloons and planned this day for several hours earlier. As we finished, I decided I was going invite Rachel, Rebecca, Billy, and Charlie to play with us. They all said sure and I gave them each a map of where the water balloons were located in the forest behind our house._

_Before they reached the forests edge, Bella and I hid behind a bush with a pile of balloons. We went along with our plan as discussed and pelted them, causing a lot of curses and running for the trees. They were following the map which was perfect and planned as well. Before the game, Bella hid all the water balloons in the closet in the house. When no one was watching, I ran my scrawny eleven-year-old butt into the house to receive the bucket of balloons. I had to check to made sure the coast was clear; it was all good._

_Running to the same bush we used to be hiding, I found Bella wasn't there anymore. That was never part of the plan. When I looked around, I heard a faint whisper and found Bella was at a bush twenty feet ahead. I rushed over there, knowing the others will find out there wasn't any balloons in the spots marked on the map, and sat down quickly. When a person was in the line of sight, we pitched a balloon at them, occasionally missing but on purpose._

_After twenty minutes of running around in the forest, they started to figure out what was up and we could tell by the way they were spreading out and heading towards the house. I never really knew what they were doing until Bella said so. At that point, I lost track of what I was doing and both of my sisters came up behind us and took us into the living room. Both of our dads were waiting inside and there were towels on the couch so we wouldn't ruin it. Rachel and Rebecca sat down with both of us on their laps and held us in a bear lock._

"_So, that was a nice plan out there. What did you plan to do with all those balloons?" My dad interrogated._

"_If you don't answer, you'll get tickled…The both of you." Rebecca threatened._

"_Or if you try to run." Rachel added because Bella was squirming in her grasp._

"_What was that plan out there? Remember, torturous, breath-taking tickles if you don't answer!" Charlie said, extending his arms out in a tickling motion._

_Neither of us said anything for a couple of minutes until Rachel and Rebecca started tickling us. I held my ground and still didn't say anything but I was worried about Bella. She was squirming a lot and she hates it when anyone tickles her. Finally, she had had enough._

"_OK! OK! I'll spill the beans!" Rachel and Rebecca lay off of the tickling while we both took gasps of air. Once we had our breath back, Bella finally spoke. "We wanted you guys to go to the spots on the map where the balloons were so we could soak you guys. We gave you guys each a separate map to where the balloons were and once you all were at the areas, we would have run through and got you guys with the remainder of the balloons but that didn't work out."_

_They all started laughing at once. I got up off of Rebecca's lap and Bella did the same. We gave each other a funny look before we joined in and started laughing too._

"_We heard you two when you were talking about it so we decided to tell the others." Rachel and Rebecca said._

_I gave Bella the signaling look and we both attacked all of them at once, tickling out way through. "This was part of our master plan too!" I yelled over the laughs. Pretty soon, we all stopped and were laughing all together._

When I woke up, I saw Bella over me, watching to see if I would woke up soon, and behind her there was fighting going on. This fighting wasn't the usual yelling-in-each-other's-face fighting but it was bloodsucker/werewolf fighting. I got up quickly only to be pushed down by Bella.

"No! You have to let me fight! Kat… Where is she?" I sat up and Bella didn't compete with me this time.

"Carlisle and Esme took her to the house. Are you all right?" She sounded really worried. She looked back and winced when she saw they were still fighting.

"Which house? She's going to freak if they brought her to the leech's house. You know that don't you?" I ignored her second question knowing that I'm fine. "Are those two vamps still alive?"

"Yea… I think. I can't really tell because it's all supernatural but you can so why can't you tell me?" Bella said, winking and lightly pushing my shoulder.

I looked over at the fight, trying to make sense of the battle. "Are your vamps fighting too?"

She scowled at me. "Yea, they are." She stated simply, still giving me an evil eye for what I called her 'family'.

I stared at her back. "Yea, they are still alive, but barely holding onto their lives." She smiled but I didn't give her a chance to talk. "You know, when I was asleep, I had a dream about that summer when you came out here. We filled all those balloons with water and got caught in our plan remember?"

When I brought it up, she stopped smiling. She already knew where this was going. "Jake, I don't really want to talk about-"

I cut her off again, determined to get this out. "What happened to that promise you made? You still remember because I can see it in your eyes. You promised you wouldn't leave my side and we would have more of those moments right? Well, we have never had another one like that. They always ended up being fights. So what happened to those days when it was so care-free to hang out? Oh, wait, I know. You chose to date a leech and now you're so selfish that you can't see what has happened to your best friend. He and his family turned me into _this_." I stood up and pointed to myself, now a shaky figure.

She stood up and started coming towards me. "How is this my fault? He's not the one who turned you into this; it was your ancestry. It would have happened at one point. I am not selfish! I never wanted this!" She spread her arms out and shook them side to side a little. "I didn't want the fighting for me but you and the Cullens have turned me into a territorial issue. So, yes, blame me if it makes you feel better." She poked my chest after each word, emphasizing her sentence.

This topic has always made Bella cry but she held her tears in and now she looked like she would burst at any moment. At this point, the fighting has stopped, the vamps were dead, and Edward rushed over to take Bella away from me because I was shaking so hard. I just stood there, staring at where Bella used to be standing.

Gathering my thoughts together in my head, I decided against going after Edward again and ran towards the deepest part of the forest. _Is it all good if I go to your __**stinky**__ house to pick up Kat? _I sent towards Edward and looked back to see that he nodded and I turned back, phasing automatically.

Once I was at the Cullens' house, I phased back and went inside, knowing the two were expecting me. Esme was right there at the door to greet me. "Hello, Jacob. Kat is over here." She led me towards the spacious living room where Kat was watching TV.

"Isn't there anything else on that you can watch?" I chuckled, noticed she was watching Romeo and Juliet.

She looked back at me and smiled. "No, not really. How can you stand the smell in here?" She fanned her nose, throwing a playful glance at Esme who knew she was playing around.

"Let's just say I've had two years of experience hunting vamps and coming here a lot." I sat down by her, taking her hand. She scooted closer towards me and held my hand with both of hers.

"Why do you come here a lot?" She asked, scrutinizing me.

I held my hands up to defend myself from her pointed look. "Hey! I…uh… only come down here to strategize and stuff." Thankfully, she bought that and gazed back at the television. Soon, I'm going to have to tell her about Bella. Maybe.

After an hour or so, the others came back. "Hey Lovebirds! What are you two still doing here?" Emmett chimed.

"She just wanted to finish this movie." I glanced at Bella, who was holding onto Edward's arm, looking at Kat. I looked back at Kat. "Hey Kat. Let's go home and maybe we can borrow this from Esme." I got up and offered my other hand to Kat so she can get up.

"No thanks. I already know what happens." She took my other hand and looked at Bella. "Um, hello. May I ask why you are staring at me?" She chuckled nervously while Bella looked away.

"Sorry." She went into the kitchen, red-faced, while Edward was trailing behind her. I turned my gaze back to Kat who was still staring towards to kitchen.

"Is she human?" She quietly asked.

"Yea, she is." I slowly walked ahead, giving Kat the hint. "Come on."

"Wait… She's dating that leech? How does that work? I'm surprised she hasn't gotten bit yet." She laughed.

"Just come on before you get hurt." I said trudging her towards the front door just as Bella came out of the kitchen.

"You haven't told her who I am yet?" She yelled at me. She ran towards us and I ran Kat out the door before Bella could grab her.

I turned, blocking the door so Bella couldn't get her. She had this incredulous look in her eyes like she's gone crazy. "Hey! I just imprinted on her like two days ago! You shouldn't expect me to tell her my life story in a short amount of time, especially with what has been going on." She didn't let up and I looked in towards the house and none of the vamps seemed to be doing anything about it. "Hey Eddy! Come get your crazy, out of control girlfriend!" I called.

Bella broke through my shield and rushed over to Kat who was standing there, confused.

(Kat's POV)

When Bella broke through Jake's "wall", I thought she was going to kill me or something. "Did you imprint him back?" She yelled, grabbing onto my shoulders.

Jake stopped in his tracks and stood waiting for my answer. "Yea, I did." She gasped but didn't let go of me. "Who are you exactly?"

"I'm Bella. Jake used to love me before you came around. We used to hang out all the time before Edward and his family showed up but now we aren't as young as we used to be. Since you're his imprint, he's not going to hang out with me anymore. I will always hate you for taking him away from me but I wish you two a happy, supernatural family." With that, she let go of my shoulders and gave me a slap in the face.

I stumbled back and stood straight up again, watching her go to Edward's side before I ran towards her and grabbed her arm. "Why do you think you can just slap me and think you can make a dramatic exit like this?" I growled, shaking now.

"What do you mean? This is not dramatic." She chuckled and I saw that look in her eyes coming back. She was selfish just like I saw in Jake's mind.

I was just about to slap her like she did with me when Jake pulled me back. "I said in the house come on before you get yourself hurt and now look what you're doing." He snapped at me, venom dripping out of his words. I gasped and looked at him, seeing that it was clear on his face he still loved her.

Before he realized his slip, I glanced at Bella who was being held back by Edward, and I ran towards the trees, not wanting to listen to his sorry pleas.

_**A/N: So, you guys know the drill… If you have any questions or comments, please comment and review!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A**__**/N: So, you guys know the drill… If you have any questions or comments, please comment and review!**_

_**Again, I do not own Twilight or its characters... Only my own plot and characters :P**_

Chapter 12: Waiting for the Truth

(Kat's POV)

I had no idea where I was going but I knew I had to get far away so I couldn't get in HIS way anymore. As I ran, I found he had the nerve to run after me but I felt he felt sorry for me, so I cut his thoughts out of my head and continued on my journey.

As soon as I knew where I was going he backed out, obviously not wanting to go to Toronto, Canada. I've heard through the tribal meetings, we have another tribe up there that we have a treaty except Jake doesn't like them which is perfect! I continued to push myself, not wanting to get caught during the daylight since I'm white.

I felt Damien and Sam phase but they stopped coming after me after I sent them a very gruesome message in their heads of what was going to happen to them if they came after me.

***Two Months Later...***

After I arrived in Toronto, we had a misunderstanding at first but then after they realized I was Quileute, they welcomed me with open arms. From then on, I had two sides of myself. There was the hurting Kat who was still in love with Jacob, and there was rocker, very aggressive side of me who has a boyfriend. The hurting Kat is currently stuck in a state of mind that very rarely breaks through during the night.

Oh yea, I had a talent that I chose not to show until I met this guy. He was in a band and brought out the secret talent I never knew. Can you believe I actually play the guitar? Yea, me neither but he saw it in me so he helped bring it forward. This guy's name is Jason and yes, he is Native and a werewolf. I have no attraction to white men what-so-ever. They are just so racist towards us so I have no interest.

So anyway, he invited me to play bass guitar for the band "Maroon Alley" and I couldn't pass it down. Tonight, we are playing in Detroit, Michigan and we need to leave now if we want to make the 6 hour drive there. *******

I signed my journal and put it in my backpack along with my guitar. With Jason by my side, we went to the car and started our long trip. During the trip, I couldn't help but think what my life would have been if I was still at home. Probably still crappy as it was but I wandered to what it would have been if we didn't have any trouble at all and were just in love. What would have progressed? What could have sprouted if I didn't go? How would life been if Bella didn't exist? As I asked those questions, a few tears slipped past my eyes and I knew that the other side of me was coming up to the surface but I didn't fight this time. Jason never knew of my past life except that I was trying to run from it so he pulled me closer.

By now, we were in Chatham-Kent, Ontario, Canada and I immediately needed to stop at a rest stop. Adam, the drummer/driver, stopped at a McDonalds and I unbuckled and ran inside in a matter of seconds. I stopped, only to find the restroom, and ran to the women's area. Sighing, I locked myself in the stall in the corner and put the lid down, sitting on it carefully. As the lead guitarist, Claudia, came in, I rested my head in my hands that were settled in my lap.

"Fierce, you need to come out. We still have a 2 hour drive ahead of us!" She knocked on the stall door and I groaned. My nickname wasn't the best, but it was better than Kat which still is part of my past.

"I don't think I'm able to, Clash. My past keeps creeping up on me and it gets real annoying." I sighed again and got up, unlocking the stall. I walked to the mirror across the room while she followed silently.

"Your fine. All you need to do if fix your look and focus on the future. Do not at all circumstances look into the past. Got it? Remember your nickname: Fierce. I gave you that because that's exactly what you are. Don't forget it." She gave me a warning look and I looked down, guilty.

"Ok. It won't creep up if I don't think about it." I mumbled to myself, giving it a pep talk type of sound to it, but not reassuring me.

"That's the spirit! Now let's go meet up with the boys." She walked out, not waiting for me to follow and confident that I would. Of course I followed, walking straight to the car, earning a few stares because I put my rock make-up on and my hair in a high ponytail.

***Two Hours Later...***

We were backstage waiting for the opening act to finish their song, practicing and rocking out to the song playing.

Arriving too soon, we were already on our final song. As we got on stage, I recognized a few familiar faces from school and around town. There were a few semi-familiar faces in which I couldn't put a name to but it didn't matter.

Let's pretend it's the end of the world_  
>one by one<br>every boy, every girl  
>let's lace up and go go go<br>get ready to lose control_

We all sang along with Adam as we looked out to the crowd.

come on everybody we can start a revolution_  
>shake it all together now get your body moving<br>so here we go  
>ready 1 2 3<em>

We used our hands to make the one, two, three symbol for the crowd to chant along. As we did, I caught a few faces from the crowd I never thought I would see here.

_let's stay out all night_  
><em>I won't stop till the morning light<em>  
><em>I wanna party like it's the end of the world<em>  
><em>let's go out by the bay<em>  
><em>come on, boys and girls lets go insane<em>  
><em>party like it's the end of the world<em>

I realized which faces they were and I gasped, faltering on my current note but quickly recovering. I never wanted them to see my rebellious side but it looks like it's too late for that.

_let's pretend it's the end of the world_  
><em>we've got no rules<em>  
><em>[not gonna do what we're told]<em>

_let's stay out till the break of dawn_  
><em>it doesn't matter if we make it home<em>

_come on everybody we can start a revolution_  
><em>shake it all together now get your body moving<em>  
><em>so here we go<em>  
><em>ready 3 2 1<em>

_Let's stay out all night_  
><em>I won't stop till the morning light<em>  
><em>I wanna party like it's the end of the world<em>

_let's go out by the bay_  
><em>come on, boys and girls lets go insane<em>  
><em>party like it's the end of the world<em>

I retrieved a wink from a couple of the guys whom I did not want to see here. They keep creeping in my thoughts and now it has become reality.

_We're not gonna make it home_  
><em>we're not gonna make it home<em>  
><em>we're not gonna make it home<em>

_let's stay out all night _  
><em>I won't stop till the morning light<em>  
><em>I wanna party like it's the end of the world<em>

_let's stay out all night_  
><em>I won't stop till the morning light<em>  
><em>I wanna party like it's the end of the world<em>  
><em>let's go out by the bay<em>  
><em>come on, boys and girls lets go insane<em>  
><em>party like it's the end of the..<em>

_let's stay out all night_  
><em>I won't stop till the morning light<em>  
><em>I wanna party like it's the end of the world<em>  
><em>let's go out by the bay<em>

_Come on, boys and girls lets go insane_  
><em>party like it's the end of the world<em>

As we finished the end of the song, the people I dreaded and didn't want to talk to right now we're coming towards the front of the crowd. I quickly walked backstage while being followed by Clash like always.

"What's wrong? You look like you're going to be sick. Are you ok?" She asked way too many questions for me to interpret anything. I shook my head, not wanting to talk and focused on the image I saw earlier. They all had backstage passes around their necks and they weren't going to let me go without a fight.

"Yea. You look like you saw a ghost or something." I could just hear the cockiness in his voice when he spoke.

I currently was holding on to an edge of a table, with my head in the middle of my hands and sticking my butt out so it made my back straight. All of a sudden, HE poked his head under my arms so he could look me in the eyes.

"You sure have changed in two months haven't you? Looks like a rebellious stage to me right Damien?" He looked to the left and I followed his gaze to a disappointed, sideways person whom was one of the people I didn't want to see me like this. To his right though, I saw the girl that started it all. Bella Swan.

I stood up straight to give her a dirty look. Then, I looked towards Damien and gave the same look. "Who invited the party crashers? You guys weren't invited if you didn't get my message to you two months ago." I walked over to a different table to get a drink.

"It's not my fault my sister decided to run away and join a band. A werewolf band no less." He glared at me.

"Well obviously, I don't feel welcomed at home. Actually, my old home. Toronto is my new home now where I'm welcomed." I gave a snooty smile and walked over to Clash and the others. Exuding a group hug, I gave a quick kiss to Jason, purposefully trying to make a certain someone jealous. Apparently, it worked. His face flashed a saddened look at the sight but was covered by a mask again.

"Katrina Brynn Sims. You are coming home with us right now weather you like it or not." Both Damien and Sam brought out their alpha voice on me. The wolves shook with obedience but I stood strong.

I laughed. "Don't you guys remember? That doesn't work on me unlike these guys. Clearly, some people didn't care when I ran away." I needed to walk away before the old Kat came back and agreed to go. I shook my head and started to walk towards the exit.

Before I could push on the door, someone grabbed my arm. "Don't just walk away. He's been miserable ever since you've been gone and has been trying to build up the strength and courage to haul up here but he couldn't because he knows he hurt you. His love for me is in the past and more than anything, he needs you, not me so please I'm asking you to come back for him." I turned to see Bella's tears silently falling.

As if I could see the memories glimmering in her eyes, the old Kat was starting to come back. Silent tears fell as I asked myself what type of person could be so cruel as to conflict this much pain on a person. What a stupid person I am.

The song is called "End of the World" By the IT Boys if you want to listen to it.


	13. Chapter 13

This one's kinda hard to write but I'll do the best I can with what I have!

Chapter 13: Internal Conflicts and Battles

(Kat's POV)

Many minutes passed, everyone talking to me, yet I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy literally watching my two personalities fight. It was like an all-out war, example WW1. Not either one wanted to give up, even if they were tired. They were stuck at the middle too! Neither one of them were winning which is why they were stuck.

At one point, the crowd caught on that I wasn't listening and Jake walked up to me with tears in his eyes. He said something and rested his hand on my cheek but he noticed that what he said didn't get through the wall that was blocking my ears and he backed away. It wasn't that the conflict in my head hurt, it's because I didn't want to see myself fight against myself because I knew no one would win.

I decided to snap out of it for a while and shook my head. They all gasped and smiled, knowing I came back. I turned towards the door and ran out, phasing mid-stride and ran to the hotel. Phasing back, I hid in the bushes until the coast was clear and I ran to the maid's cart where there were towels and wrapped one around myself. The band each had their own room so I was glad for the privacy. I ran to my room, not wanting to get caught with a towel or naked either way. Quickly punching in the number, I pulled the door open and shut it so swiftly, I wasn't sure if my brain registered the movement.

*Later that night...*

It was 2 in the morning and I haven't gotten to sleep at all. I am sitting in a chair, still watching the fighting. None have faltered or given up and I think it's because they are so alike. I had no idea what to do, whether to stay in Canada with a new life or stay with the old one that took a while to create. Bella's tears were true and genuine and the memories were wrapped within them. What do I really have in Canada? Yes, I may have another pack and a band but there is no love there. I have love, friends, a pack, and a brother in La Push and nothing can replace that. My rebellious side seemed to disappear and the old Kat, as silly as it seems, came back.

_Knock, Knock!_ I heard someone at the door. I got up to get it, and once I opened it, I was pushed against the wall by a very upset Jacob. "Hey, what's wrong?"

He rested his head on my shoulder. "I NEED you to come back to La Push. I'm dying without you. You're my air, water, life, everything!" He sobbed.

It felt weird to have a built, grown boy-no MAN- in my arms, crying on my shoulder. I rubbed my hands across his back to comfort him. "Hey, don't cry. You're going to lose your tough guy appearance." We both chuckled distraughtly. I grabbed his chin to look at me. When he did, I spoke to him. "I need you with me. Being here opened my eyes to what I really had and I feel completely stupid for having my jealousy overcome my love for you. You are my everything and I can't live without you which is why I pretty much built a new me so I couldn't hurt for leaving you. Truth is I care so much about you and I weren't really living while I was in Canada." I looked down, smiling and knowing my confession came out for the second time.

It was his turn to grab my chin but instead of speaking, he kissed me. All of the hurting and pain came out of our pores and filled with caring and love. This kiss felt blissful! He broke the kiss only to wrap my legs around his waist and kiss my neck. We traveled to the bed, bumping into chairs a couple of times and break out laughing, and he slowly laid me down, following my movements with his own.  
>~~~~~~~<p>

When I woke up, all that happened last night came rushing back into my head. Had I seriously done that? I looked down to see Jake's arms around me as he crinkled the flat sheet on top of us. Oh My God… I quickly sat up realizing it wasn't a dream but that what we did was actually real. I ran to the bathroom and shut and locked the door. Jake's movements were loud as he trudged himself to the door as well. He tried to open the door but understood it was locked and instead, knocked.

"Hey babe, open the door." He sighed as I slid down the door. "What's wrong? Are you ok?" He tried to open the door again but it was still locked.

I sighed. "It's nothing. I just had to go to the restroom." I slapped my forehead, knowing that he could hear me right next to the door.

He laughed. "Yea, just like I can hear you sighing and slapping your forehead at your instant response. Come on, just open the door and tell me what's wrong." He sighed again. "Let me guess, you are regretting last night because we're only 17 and feel we were so caught up that you didn't really realize what was happening until this morning? Well, I don't feel that way. Whatever we did, we had protection and I don't regret what we did at all. Last night was probably the best night of my life so stop your glooming and start being happy because I'm not going to deal with a cranky woman." With that, he walked away.

"You should be mad at me. I'm the one who started it and never stopped you from doing anything so yes I'm glad but not in the way you want me to be." I yelled and threw the complimentary shampoo at the wall while walking out the door. Jake was clothed, leaning against the wall in the hall with his arms crossed, looking at me with an amused attitude. I avoided him while walking into the bedroom so I can get dressed as well. He went to the kitchen so he can grab breakfast and I followed him soon after.

It was quiet most of the morning with the occasional question from Jake but I wouldn't answer. When I was washing the dishes off from lunch, he asked me a question I wasn't sure I heard him correctly. "Are you going to leave again? If you are, pack up your stuff right now because if I spend another minute with you, it will be impossible to walk away next time."

I dropped the dish in my hand and turned swiftly. "Excuse me?" Why would he ever come to that assumption? I don't think I would ever be able to leave again. Leaving him like that hurt me too much to ever go again.

"You heard me right. Are you going to leave again?" He got up from the couch and walked slowly to me. He crossed his arms as he reached me and I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was completely serious.

"You're seriously kidding me?" I crossed my arms right back at him. "You think I would stoop that low to ever leave you again? You have completely lost your mind…" I uncrossed my arms and wrapped them around his waist. "Are you ok? What makes you ask a question like that?" I sighed. It felt so right to be in his arms.

"I don't know. I'm just losing my mind over here like you said. I just need a clearance or something to take the stress off my head so I don't need to worry that you won't leave again." He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed.

"Hmmm, I don't know. I think we can watch TV for a while until dinner Bottom of Formis done and then we can do whatever." I lead him by the hand to the couch and sat down, pulling him with me.

When I turned the TV on, there was nothing I could find that was anything interesting so I stopped surfing on basketball. During the whole game, Jake was only watching me and sometimes he would stroke my arm until eventually, I forgot about everything and solely focused on Jakes lips.

By the time he lowered me on the couch, I knew I had to stop but I had no idea how I was going to do that. He continued to kiss me but I pushed him back slightly. "Jake, I think it's time to make dinner."

He sighed. "Nope. I'm not going to let you go so easily. We can forget about dinner." He continued to caress my neck.

I slithered out from under him and I turned to see him fall onto where I was just lying. "I told you. It's about 5:30 and we have to leave tonight." I just remembered.

"Wait, why didn't you tell me earlier? And you made me lick the couch." He pouted and stuck his bottom lip out.

I just laughed and went into the kitchen to make the spaghetti. As always, Jake soon followed, snaking his arms around my waist. "You act like a baby sometimes, you know that?"

"Well technically, I had my tongue out and fell on the couch but some people call that licking something…" He mumbled, continuing about the couch incident.

I laughed at him and pushed him to the table. "Just set the table and quit your pouting."

After we ate, we had nothing to do except pack my stuff and go to where the pack was so we can round up. When we were at where the boys were, we had to go to the airport fast so we can tend to our duties at La Push. Apparently, some disputes had gone down with the Cullens about what had happened and Bella was needed back at home.

As the hours past, the tension between me and Bella had grown. If she knew what had happened between me and Jake last night, she would go psycho again. I hope nothing will set her off until we get her back in 'protective' hands.

Before we were on the road to the airport, everyone decided it was best to shift and check in again. I quickly got undressed behind the trees before the guys did and shifted. I was met with Seth's voice in my mind. "Dude! You're back in the pack now huh? That's so awesome! Everyone has missed you at home and I'm sure that you and Jake are back together now. I even bet that you guys had some fun last night. Catching up and naughty stuff like that." He laughed.

By now, everyone has shifted and was trying to block out the memories that were flooding in my head. Jake, even in wolf form, was blushing. "Aw man. You didn't need to bring the memories with that comment, Seth." Paul fakingly choked and stuck out his tongue.

Trying to get rid of the embarrassment, I changed the subject. "How's life at home treating you guys?"

"Uh, the guys at the Cullens need Bella urgently I guess. I have no idea what is going on so you guys better hurry." Seth sounded serious.

"Um, ok then. We will get home as fast as we can. See you soon." I shifted and get dressed hurriedly so the guys wouldn't see anything, although I knew Jake wouldn't mind if I dressed time-consuming. I ran back to the apartment so the others can change and found Bella. "Are you all set?" I had to ask to make sure.

"Uh yea. I'm all pa—"She got cut off by the boys coming in the back door.

"God! I can't believe you did that last night. You looked like you didn't get any sleep at all." Paul laughed out each word.

Bella looked at me funny while I looked away and blushed. "Ok then, I think we should go now. Your Cullens need you back at home." I tried walking away but Bella shut the door and stood in my way.

"You guys had intercourse?" Bella was starting to have that evil, selfish look in her eyes again. She tried pushing me to the bed but I held my ground.

"Yes, now calm down before you do something irrational." I grabbed her by the shoulders and turned each other so that I was where she used to stand.

As I reached behind me to open the door, she switched our spots again and closed the door again. The commotion outside the room didn't die down. The look in her eyes that used to be little was now full-blown determination. She caught my guard down and grabbed me by the neck, pushing me against the wall. "No… You don't want to… kill me do you?" I asked, knowing at this point anything would help.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Confusing Realization

_**A/N: OMG! It has been too long! I feel really good writing again and I know I have lost some of my readers but I hope to pick it up again. I got my laptop taken away by my mom and she didn't give it back until, literally, today. I had about half of the chapter done but then all my work was saved on here so I couldn't work on it :( Anyways, I'm back and hope you guys review, review, review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters of Twilight, only my thoughts and own characters :)**_

(Kat's POV)

"You know…I could hurt…you if I tried, right?" I choked out. I have let this go on for a couple heartbeats too long and I was being too rational and too nice to a person who wants me dead right now.

"Not if you were momentarily disabled." She reached in her back pocket for a needle.

I stared at her like she was crazy. I shook as hard as I could, trying to trigger the werewolf inside me as she stabbed the needle in me. As she pushed the virus or whatever the hell was in the needle in me, my movements came to a stop. I couldn't move or shake or even trigger the inner wolf to help me.

She saw the fear in my eyes and laughed insanely. I wish I could scream or _move _anything to try and protect myself as she grasped the trunk at the bed of the bed. "I only have one shot to do this before they hear the noise…" She mumbled to herself.

As she struggled with holding up the trunk, I wondered if she'll ever find a way to lift that above her head. It was terrifyingly funny to see her grunt and groan trying to lift the trunk high enough to smash onto me. She took a look at me and scowled as she saw the laughter in my eyes. "This isn't _funny! _I would like to see you try to lift this. Oh wait, you can't." She laughed again.

She was almost mustering enough strength to pick up the trunk when I thought I could feel my toes. I looked at them and tried to move them when I had an astonishing site. I could nearly move my entire leg. I sat still for a while, waiting to give the element of surprise.

It took her what felt like a lifetime for her to finally lift the trunk above her head. The whole time her back was to me and so I decided to stand when she was almost done. When she turned around, she recoiled and dropped the trunk behind her. "What happened? That stuff was supposed to paralyze you for a couple of hours!" She practically screamed.

I laughed. "Yea maybe for a _human_, but you keep forgetting that I'm a _werewolf_." I stepped around her to open the door and I also picked up the trunk with one hand, flaunting, and positioning it at the foot of the bed. Gathering all the suitcases in the room, I stepped out of the room so she can vent.

Jake walked over to me, pulling me into a kiss and snatched the suitcases from me. "What took so long in there? I heard something drop a couple of times and was going to see what happened but you opened the door. I also heard Bella say something quite interesting." He eyed me and gave me an inquiring glance.

"No, we were just having a heart to heart. It's okay I promise. Now, let's get to the airport and on the plane so we can rush Bella to her Cullens." I sneered.

A couple of hours later, we were finally leaving Detroit and going home. The guys all complained about whom was going to sit next to whom in the first class seats. We only got first class because the Cullens paid for tickets in exchange to come home as soon as possible. This reminded me of something I had to ask. "Hey Jake." I had to whisper because the others were asleep.

"Yea babe?" He sighed, never getting used to calling someone that.

"Do you know why the Cullens need Bella back so urgently? It seems kind of weird to me." I shrugged, putting my thoughts out there.

He sighed again. "All we know is that after you left," he paused to recall the memory, a tremor rolling through his body, "they did some testing on Bella because of… Well, you know why… And I guess they got the results back. Judging by the urgency, it probably something bad." He scowled and looked around to see if he woke anyone.

As the plane touched the ground, you can almost see Edward and Carlisle pressed up against the airport glass. When Emmett saw me, he waved and Edward and Carlisle suddenly got excited for the plane to open up. It was so awkward to see these vampires eager to protect a mere human, especially a strange and deranged person like Bella.

They looked so stressed out that looked like they hadn't slept in weeks- in a human's mind anyway- and were really nervous to get out of the open. I looked around and saw Jake saw the same thing I did. He laughed and kissed me. My hands wound up in his hair and everyone around us grunted and moaned.

As we broke our kiss, Paul decided to chime in. "Damn, I wish your sister wasn't going to college right now."

Jake started shaking underneath me. I decided I would have to stop this before it attracted any attention. I grabbed one side of Jake's face and pulled his face to mine again. He slowly brought his shaking to a stop and kissed me so passionate I thought I was going to melt right there in the airplane seat. I pulled away quickly and turned to look out the window as we landed. I didn't want him to see me blushing.

We all filed out of the plane and thankfully I was behind him right now. If I wasn't, then he would see me blushing. He is such a bully! But that reminds me… "Hey Paul, why did you bring up Jake's sister like that? That was completely rude and unnecessary."

He just looked back and glared at me. I guess the powers of imprinting bring out either the best or worst of us. I hope I'm going to be too busy to start a conversation with Jake. Grrrr! I can't believe I'm still going on about how he embarrassed me in front of everyone. Couldn't he have waited until we were alone or something?

Jake looked back at me. "What did you say?"

What? "What did you hear?" I peered at him through my eyelashes, hoping he would be too distracted to repeat it.

"Sounded like you said 'big jerk. Couldn't…' and that's all I heard."

"Huh? I never thought nor said any of that." I whispered, more to myself.

"Well then, I guess my ears deceive me today." He chuckled.

As he turned around, I shouted, "Watch out! You're going to run into-," but that's all I got out before he slammed full-on into an unsuspecting person. The person's stuff flew everywhere as he cursed at Jake for not watching the path.

Grabbing as much luggage bags as I could, I started apologizing for Jake. "I'm so sorry! It's my fault he was talking to me."

"No, stop it Kat. He knew full well that I was busy and could have gotten out of the way. If anything, he should say sorry." I saw that Jake was seriously looking for an apology. He was also starting to shake, seeing the way the stranger was looking at me. "No, I'm sorry. I should have just watched where I was going. I didn't mean to give you and your brothers' trouble, Kat was it?"

I just stared at him with my jaw on the ground. "Oh, umm…"

Jake laughed at him like he was stupid and walked over to me, who has dropped the man's bags by now. "This is my girl forever." He stated matter-of-factly and turned to me. He has successfully attracted a large group of people who are going to miss flights if they keep watching. He said nothing, only bringing me into a heart-stopping kiss and sweeping me off my feet literally. Jake decided he would stop before it would lead somewhere else. "Looks like you aren't going to be able to walk." He stuck his tongue out at me.

I caught his tongue between my fingers. "Eat your words. I am too able to walk." I crossed my arms and squirmed to get out of his arms. He did drop me, which resulted in me landing on my face and becoming a laughing stock. On the break of tears, I looked up. "You hurt me. Bella, please, help me!" I ran to her, which she was a part of the crowd, and winked at her. As I hid behind her back, I started crying. "Please help me, Bells! He's coming this way."

Some of the guys in the crowd stepped in Jake's way to help me. "No, he'll only hurt you too. Please, I think it's okay." I stepped around Bella only to find Jake on his knees, defeated. "Jake, what's wrong? You know that stuff doesn't—"

"You can't tell people my secrets... in bed." He looked up to see my expression. I covered my mouth to stop from squealing. Did he really just say that? "Although, you didn't hint to anything too secretive. Good job, Kat. Okay, we need to get moving guys so we can see what's wrong with Bella." He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder while he walked out of the airport and into the backseat of Damien's waiting car.

When we eventually got to the Cullen house, they all were outside waiting for the "Princess". It seems they all are on edge and haven't hunted in ages. It still seems annoying how one can be so spoiled and selfish. I had no idea what Jake saw in her when he did like her. I started to shake a little bit from memories of what she's done to me.

Jake misinterpreted my shaking as something else. "Hey, I know it's been a while since you have seen a vampire but take it easy. They still are the Cullens." He smiled, jokingly. His smile always gets to me and I calmed down immediately. If I knew what effect he had on me before I came into this, I think I would have dove right in.

I smiled back but looked back as I heard a slight growl. "Don't even dare thinking about her that way again." Edward came towards me. Instinctively, I crouched a little and growled at the approaching vampire. Okay, I know I overreacted but its true; I haven't been around vampires for a while and my wolf wants to automatically attack. As he came closer, I growled stronger to warn him to stay away. He was in a bad mood but it doesn't mean he should take it out on me.

"You're right." He stood up suddenly and confused me. He was still a foot away, so I kept growling at him. The smell is overpowering and burns my nose so badly so I held my nose and dropped to my knees. Somehow, that made the cocky leech smile. I stood up and started to get after him but two warm hands stopped me.

"No. Kat, come on. Let's go into the forest." Jake started to pull me back but I still held my ground. I don't give up that easily so I tried to wiggle out of Jake's strong hold but he wrapped his arms all the way around me and that didn't help.

"But did you see what he did? He's just as bad as Bella. She tried to kill me!" I played the memory in my head so the leech could get a good look of what he's getting into but he didn't seem surprised.

"Alice saw what happened. It's not surprising really. Although, she was mad about you two, she really does hate you." I stopped, shocked but still being dragged away.

Once Jake brought me to a place that was out of earshot, he turned to me. "What the hell happened? What were you talking about?" He crossed his arms and sat on a rock.

So I told him. I told him about how she stole the numbing medicine from the Cullens and how she wanted to kill me because I had intercourse with my imprint. He shook but let me tell the rest of the story. I sat on his lap and curled my arms around his neck. I told him about how I wanted to play it off so that he wouldn't get mad.

"You know I wouldn't get mad at you, babe." He smiled and looked down at me. I looked up and glared at him, thinking of at least one time when he was mad at me. "Okay, so when we saw you backstage, I was mad but only because you kissed another guy and you ran away from me."

"Okay, I've been mad at you before too. Like when I ran away, it's because you sided with Bella and you obviously still have feelings for her." I scowled at the thought of me losing him to some stuck-up, spoiled brat. He must have seen it because he lifted my chin and stared me in the eyes.

"Hey, I don't have feelings for her anymore. They pretty much diminished into friendship ties. Trust me you don't need to worry about her anymore in our lives, okay?" He didn't let me speak but kissed me instead, drowning all of my worries. In that moment, he made me forget everything, which is probably what he was shooting for.

We got interrupted by Seth, who seemed as embarrassed as I was. "Umm, there is something wrong with Bella but you need to come to the house so they can tell us all." He walked away quickly before I could ask him what was wrong. Jake stood us both up and we walked together to the house.

Before I sneaked away, we got ushered into the house by Alice who seems to be in a hurry. We went upstairs and got seated in Carlisle's library where everyone was at. There was an x-ray illuminator in the middle of the room, showing x-rays of someone's brain. Some parts were circled and all of the pack looked totally confused.

"Okay, you guys have no idea what is going on. This is an x-ray illuminator and the pictures are Bella's brain. We did some tests and learned something quite interesting. Bella has Paranoid personality disorder. Symptoms include hostility, believing others are trying to harm you, distrust and suspicion, and emotional detachment." Carlisle paused to look at the rest of his family. They all nodded. "Now she hasn't experienced any of these symptoms around us but she has experienced them around one of you." He and all the rest of the room looked at me. I shook my head around towards all of their faces.

"Wait, so you're saying she has a grudge against me? But this is an entirely different person that comes out of her when she gets mad at me!" I was so confused right now. Does this mean she's going to hate me even when she turns into a vampire?

"There's a possibility for that to happen but either way, her "power" is not going to be for good." Edward said sadly.

Great, now the pack will have to deal with a sociopathic leech? How will this turn any better?


	15. Help!

**Okay, I'm not sure that I have any readers left... It's been so long and I was**

** thinking about starting this story over but I need help from my readers. **

**Should I continue the way it is, take it down and edit it then repost it, or take **

**it down all together? Help! Im at such a crossroads...**


	16. Update on life

So, I think I'm going to try and pick up this story again. Unfortunately, now that it's been a couple of years, I need to edit this story. I will keep it on fanfiction for now and rewrite it on paper so that I can finally have the story the way I want it. Hopefully you guys think my writing style has improved. I'm 17 now so I believe this story will improve greatly.

Thanks for sticking with it :)

~ravenspetater


End file.
